Good Bye
by eisa ayano
Summary: sulit untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal. tetapi Ai berusaha untuk mengatakannya walaupun sakit yang harus dirasa... Maaf, author gak pintar bikin summary...


Akhirnya jadi juga fic pertama ku. Setelah sekian lama di terror oleh aneki ku yang agak cerewet. Aneki, fic ini ku dedikasikan buat mu. Maaf kalau fic ini agak aneh. Well, happy reading!

"_Good bye" _atau _good bye _itu pikiran atau pekataan Ai dalam hati

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan tetep punya Aoyama Gosho.

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, typo dan segala macamnya itu.

**Good Bye**

_Ai's POV_

"Organisasi akan terus mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia. Kau tidak mempunyai tempat untuk bersembunyi lagi. Dan sekarang, aku akan membawamu kembali ke organisasi", lanjutnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke organisasi itu lagi. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau!" jerit wanita yang dipanggil Sherry itu.

Kini kedua orang itu terlihat saling berhadapan. Salju putih menjadi latar mereka. Terlihat kontras dengan warna coklat kemerahan rambut Sherry, namun sangat terlihat senada dengan warna rambut keperakan Gin. Mereka hanya bertatapan dalam diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau kembali pada organisasi lagi, maka kau harus mati," sahut Gin seraya menodongkan pistol ke arah kepala Sherry. "Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa menghindar,"

Gin melangkah maju mendekati wanita tersebut. Sherry, wanita tersebut, melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Tak terasa, punggungnya telah menempel pada dinding.

_Kami-sama, apakah aku harus mati di tangan orang ini? Tidak adakah yang akan menolongku? Ku mohon, selamatkanlah aku._

"Mati kau," desis Gin seraya menekan pelatuk.

". . ."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak!!!"

Suara kecil itu memecah keheningan malam.

_Dimana aku? _

Aku menatap sekelilingku. Semua terlihat gelap. Kabur dan samar-samar. Hanya terlihat layar komputer yang masih menyala. Kemudian terlihat olehku meja dengan cangkir kopi dan camilan lain berserakan di atasnya.

_Oh, aku masih berada di rumah. Ternyata itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Terima kasih, Kami-sama…_

***

_Normal POV_

"Hei, Haibara! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau tidak cepat, kita akan terlambat," teriak anak bertubuh yang gempal.

"Pagi, Haibara!" ucap Mitsuhiko dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Selamat pagi, Ai. Sepertinya kau tidak bersemangat hari ini," kata Ayumi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cepat berangkat. Biarkan saja Haibara, dia memang tidak pernah terlihat bersemangat," sahut seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata.

"Oh, ya? Dan kau terlihat bersemangat sekali seperti anak kecil, Kudo," sahut Ai membalas perkataan Kudo, anak laki-laki berkacamata tersebut.

_Bagaimana aku bisa bersemangat kalau tadi malam aku bermimpi tentang organisasi itu lagi?_

"Pasti semalam kau bermimpi tentang organisasi itu lagi, kan?" ucap Conan seolah dapat menebak pikiran Ai.

"Wah, ternyata Tuan Holmes zaman Heisei ini mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain, ya?" sindir Ai setengah terkejut karena ucapannya benar.

"Ternyata benar. Kenapa kau masih memikirkan mereka? Organisasi itu telah runtuh, Haibara. Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan lagi," jawab Conan.

_Ya, memang organisasi itu telah runtuh. Tiga bulan yang lalu, tepatnya. Kudo dibantu dengan FBI dan Kepolisian Jepang telah menghancurkan organisasi itu. Pemimpin organisasi itu telah tewas di tempat kejadian. Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth pun tidak dapat diselamatkan. Hanya para pegawai rendahan saja yang dapat ditangkap. Tidak ada yang tersisa lagi dari mereka._

_Identitas kami, aku dan Conan, telah diketahui oleh FBI dan Kepolisian Jepang. Awalnya mereka terkejut dan sedikit tidak mempercayai apa yang kami katakan. Tetapi setelah penjelasan pnjang lebar dariku, akhirnya mereka mengerti. Tetapi, atas permintaan Conan, mereka masih menutup mulut atas kenyataan ini kepada Ran. Alasan yang diberikan Conan hanya karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati wanita yang dicintainya itu._

_Tapi, kenapa aku masih terbayang-bayang oleh mereka? Wajah Gin selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu cemas lagi. Lagipula…._

"Hei, Haibara, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dari tadi kau terlihat melamun saja?" tanya Genta diikuti oleh wajah penasaran Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko.

"Aku…." sahut Ai ragu-ragu.

"Tidak. Haibara tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Dia hanya kurang tidur saja," jawab Conan memotong ucapanku.

Ai mengerling ke arah Conan. Terlihat seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan tiga anak itu lagi.

_Ya, sekarang tidak ada yang perlu ku cemaskan lagi. Sekarang aku mempunyai seseorang yang telah berjanji untuk terus melindungiku dan ia telah membuktikan janjinya itu. Walaupun ku tahu, dia melindungiku bukan karena rasa cintanya kepadaku, tetapi hanya rasa keadilan yang dimilikinya. Dan, hanya karena aku yang bisa membuatnya kembali ke tubuh aslinya._

_Aku memang sedang berusaha untuk membuat obat penawar APTX 4869. Tetapi itu masih dalam tahap pengembangan dan belum bisa dipastikan efek dari obat itu. Aku belum mau untuk memberitahunya tentang hal ini. Karena kalau ia tahu ia pasti akan meminta obat itu hanya untuk bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya._

"Hei, Haibara. Lupakan saja semua yang sudah terjadi. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan mengejarmu. Kau bisa hidup tanpa dibayang-bayagi ketakutan lagi," ucap Conan kepadaku setelah kami berjalan agak jauh di belakang ketiga anak itu.

Ai hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya.

_Aku berpikir, seandainya saja ….._

***

_Ai's POV_

Sepulang sekolah, aku melemparkan tas sekolahku di atas tempat tidur .segera ku nyalakan komputer yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Sedetik kemudian aku sudah terbawa dengan apa yang ku lihat di laya komputer. Aku berusaha untuk menyempurnakan penawar racun tersebut. Hanya tinggal bagian akhir saja, tetapi aku masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang kurang dari obat penawarku tersebut.

"Ai, ada telepon untukmu," suara hakase Agasa membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_Siapa yang meneleponku? Jarang sekali ada yang meneleponku melalui telepon rumah ini," batinku._

Aku segera berjalan ke lantai atas untuk menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo. Haibara disini." Sahutku.

"Halo, Ai. Apa kabar? Lama ku tak mendengar suaramu," suara wanita yang sangat ku kenal menyahut di seberang sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Akan ku hubungi lagi nanti," sahutkku dingin setelah menerima telepon itu.

"Baiklah akan ku tunggu," jawab wanita di telepon itu sambil tersenyum seraya menutup telepon itu.

Tut,, tut,, tut….

Walaupun telepon itu telah ditutup, gagang telepon itu tetap menempel di telingaku seolah tidak menyadari apapun. Kemudian perlahan aku menaruh gagang telepon itu ke tempat yang seharusnya. Ak berjalan gontai ke kamarku. Aku memikirkan apa ayng barusan ku dengar melalui telepon. Hal yang sulit. Tetapi aku harus bisa memutuskannya.

Ya, aku harus membuat keputusan secepatnya.

**To be continued**

Sampai sini saja chap. 1 walaupun ini hanya prolog.

Gomen, kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Bagi yang mau nge-flame juga di persilahakan -setengah hati ngomongnya-.

Akhir kata….

Mind to review???


End file.
